Rahkem/Transcripts
Player: mourn Rahkem: We mortals are all to be mourned for our prison of flesh. Only through loyal servitude to the pharaoh, praised be his existence, may we escape this prison and find our true destiny. Player: pharaoh Rahkem: Our immortal ruler, may he be blessed, is the keeper of our enlightenment and our saviour. Player: job Rahkem: I am a humble preacher of the true revelation in the temple of the mourned flesh. I heal and teach magic spells to those who are spiritual enough. Player: temple Rahkem: Here we mourn our mortal existence. Our flesh is our weakness and our curse, the bait for all the trials and tribulations the false gods let loose on the world.' ''Player: false gods Rahkem: The so-called gods are just the weakest of their kind. They are pitiful remnants from the terrible godswar between the elder gods which tore the universe appart. Player: spiritual Rahkem: I see you received the spiritual shielding in the whiteflower temple south of Thais. Player: blessings Rahkem: There are five different blessings available in five sacred places. These blessings are: the spiritual shielding, the spark of the phoenix, the embrace of tibia, the fire of the suns and the wisdom of solitude. Player: spark Rahkem: I can sense that the spark of the phoenix already was given to you by the dwarven priests of earth and fire in Kazordoon. Player: embrace Rahkem: I can sense the druids north of Carlin provided you with the embrace of tibia. Player: fire of the suns Rahkem: I can see you received the blessing of the two suns in the suntower near Ab'Dendriel. Player: wisdom Rahkem: I can sense you already talked to the hermit Eremo on the isle of Cormaya and received this blessing. Player: Thais Rahkem: The cities that bow to the false gods will be afflicted with plague and fear until they embrace the wisdom of the pharaoh. Player: godswar Rahkem: In ancient times the elder gods waged war upon each other. Those that call themselves gods today were the lowest of their minions. When the last of the true gods died the great suffering begun. Player: Kazordoon Rahkem: The dwarves suffered, but they have drawn wrong conclusions. If they do not listen to the revelations of our immortal pharaoh, pain and grief will prove to be better teachers this time. Player: sacred places Rahkem: Just ask in which of the five blessings you are interested in. Player: Ab'dendriel Rahkem: The foolish elves hold on to life too hard to see the way to salvation. However, if we teach them to remove the shackles of flesh through pain and suffering, they might begin to see their mistake. Player: time Rahkem: Time is a tool in the hands of the false gods, but it also serves to free us from our mortal prisons. Player: great suffering Rahkem: The universe is dying. Death placed his mark on everything. Only the pharaoh can grant us freedom from mortality and open up the path of true ascension to us. Player: mortality Rahkem: Mortality is our prison. It makes us vulnerable for the temptations of the false gods. Player: ascension Rahkem: The sentient beings are all that is left of the essence of the elder gods. We can awake the dormant powers that slumber in us all. But ascension is a thorny path to follow. Player: thorny path Rahkem: Our mortal shells make us vulnerable to the temptations of the false gods. Only by leaving our mortality behind, we can study the true path of ascension. The balance of Akh'rah Uthun has to be changed to our favour. Player: balance Rahkem: As long as it is mortal the body breeds temptations and distractions. Its needs make it easy for the false gods to lead us from the path of enlightenment and to ultimately steal our souls. Player: akh'rah uthun Rahkem: The Akh'rah Uthun is the unity of the Akh, our body, the Rah, our soul and the Uthun, our memories and experiences. Player: Akh Rahkem: Your flesh is traitorous and weak. The pharaoh grants the power to conquer death to those who serve him well. Once they have entered this state of being neither dead nor alive they are ready to enter the path of ascension. Player: Rah Rahkem: The Rah is the ultimate treasure. The false gods need the stolen Rah to sustain their usurped powers. Player: Uthun Rahkem: The memory is what makes our personality. It is what defines us ... and its utterly worthless to the gods. For this reason destroy it to harvest our Rah. Player: steal our souls Rahkem: When a mortal is bound to one of the false gods by his faith this god will harvest his Rah on his death and strip away his Uthun, casting it into the void. Player: undeath Rahkem: Undeath is freedom from mortal needs. It is the first obvious step to divinity. Player: Darashia Rahkem: The followers of Daraman suffer the curse of the flesh. They can't reach ascension because they never really take the all-important initial step - they only pretend to do so. Player: Daraman Rahkem: The continent was named after Daraman, the prophet during the reign of Ashmunrah. The new pharaoh acknowledged the power that is in names and did not change the name when he acceded to the throne. Player: Ankrahmun Rahkem: This city is a marvel of old. Our forefathers built it here on the ruins of an even older civilisation. Player: initial step Rahkem: In his preachings Daraman taught that you can conquer the tempations of the flesh through denial. However, the truth is that this constant struggle between temptation and the will blurs your vision, so no follower of Daraman can focus on ascension. Player: Ashmunrah Rahkem: The foolish old pharaoh withheld knowledge and power from his son, knowing that he would surpass him in every aspect. But in his infinite mercy his son granted him the chance to ascend. Player: Tibia Rahkem: It is likely that our world is a part of one of the dead true gods or one of his manifestations that somehow escaped destruction. We must assume this is all that is left of the original universe. Player: scarabs Rahkem: The eternal burrowers are the keepers of all the secrets their kind has unearthed in countless aeons. Player: ashes Rahkem: Whenever you receive a lethal wound your lifeforce is damaged. With every single of the five blessings you have this damage will be reduced. Category:Transcripts